Crescent Ombra
Name: '''Crescent Ombra '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: Female DIstrict: '''7 '''Weapon: '''Axe and Machete '''Strengths: '''Crescent is a very '''fierce competidor, she is agile and sneaky to a certain level. She also has a large sex appeal that she uses to seduce and manipulate men. Weakness: '''Coming from District 7, Crescent is a very poor '''swimmer, she has poor survival knowledge and has very short temper. ''' Appereance: '''Crescent has light green eyes that make her look like she is permamently filled of joy, even in the darker times. She has long dark brown hair that lays in elegant strands over her shoulders. Her skin is slightly tanned from all the time she spend in the fields messing around with boys and luring them to do her work. Finally, she has a smile that looks like it was permamently lit by happiness that wakes up the feeling of being the center of the world to about anybody. '''Personality: '''Crescent seems the typical virgin pure girl that would just smile at the boys to make them feel butterflies in the stomach and feel dazzed all day. She really isn't she just portrays the naive girl that would look like a confussed puppy. Crescent actually has a weak spot for boys, that are taken by other women. She would seduce them and manipulate them into sleeping back, in other words, the similarities with a virgin pure mentioned before was a dirty lie. She would then be way darker using the fact that they have cheated on their girlfriends against them. Also Crescent doesn't enjoy it as much she slept with single men to make them do her tasks and if any men got hung up for her asking her for a second time she would be completely bitter and cold to them meeting the limits of cruelty. '''Backstory: '''Crescent came from a common family of lumberjacks, whoever her mother enjoyed giving her daughter small treats that other parents didn't give to their sons or daughters, small cupcakes she baught with what was left after the weekly spences, dresses made with delicate textiles for her birthday or a simple heart-shaped log she cut with a knife so Crescent could play with it. Crescent would play with the other children usually being the 'queen' amongst her servants. She would sit in the base of a tree as the others pretended to be her servants bringing her cups of water and leaves tied to vines to make necklaces and fake jewels. At the age of 13 Crescent was forced to start working in the forest by planting spruces in the fields once they where cleared. At that time Crescent was not strong and got easily tired so she would promise the boys a kiss if they did her work. They obviously fell under her charm and did it. When she was 14 Crescent started dating a boy that was two years older than her. He persuaded her into giving him her virginity and then dumped her. This made Crescent see that the world was way darker than she thought and decided to make other girls that where in happy relationships suffer in a way to satisfy her wrath and emotional wreckage. When Crescent was close to her 15th birthday she was moved to a field from where the trees had to be replanted with larger spaces between them. Her only work companion was Austin, a boy from her class back at school, he was in a very happy relationship with a shy girl that wasn't exactly the most pretty one out there, contrary to her, Austin was gorgeous. Crescent forced her shovel to get trapped under a root and then she started faking she was struggling to get it out. She called him over and asked him to pull it off. While he struggled she told him how sweaty his shirt was and he took it off. While he attempted again to take it out again she wrappped her arms around his chest and started kissing his jawline. Austin was taken over by the lust and they started kissing. Then Crescent asked him to take her there and now, Austin was so filled of desire and the fact that his girlfriend didn't take the step that she had sex with Crescent in middle of the forest rolling in the leaves. When they where done Crescent whispered into Austin's ear "Unless you want everybody to know you as the male whore that secuced me into loosing my virginity while cheating on his girlfriend you are gonna do all the work from now on. Bye." And with that she got dressed and left. Crescent tormented Austin for many months until one day he decided to face off Crescent. Crescent got so annoyed she told his girlfriend about everything that happened in the most bitter detail. Austin's girlfriend got so depressed that later that day she committed suicide. When Austin found out he felt so guilty he followed killing himself days after. During the rest of the year she continued manipulating people until the day she was reaped and forced to test her skills in the games. Category:District3's Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped